My Lady
by PandaZiTao
Summary: Kau bagaikan lelehan coklat #Bad Summary. Vjin/JinV/JinTae/TaeJin


**MY LADY**

_**Author : Panda Zi Tao**_

_**Cast : Kim Seok Jin ( BTS )**_

_** Kim Taehyung ( BTS )**_

_**Other Cast : Jung Hoseok ( BTS )**_

_** Jeon Jeongguk ( BTS )**_

_**Pair : TaeJin/VJin/JinTae/JinV and HopeKook**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama**_

_**Rating : T ( no M XD )**_

_**Length : OneShoot plus Sequel**_

_**Summary : Kecintaan Jin pada Taehyung adalah candu baginya. Taehyung adalah segalanya untuk Jin**_

_**A/N : Annyeong ini FF JinV pertama Panda kkk~ FF ini terinspirasi oleh lagu **__**EXO **__**–**__** MY LADY **__**. semoga kalian menikmati FF Panda, jangan lupa Review ya hehe**__**…**_

_**~ Panda Zi Tao Preasent ~**_

_**MY LADY**_

_**She's my baby**_

_**At the end of those pale fingertips, there's melted chocolate**_

_**You're walking in to my door, oh yeah!**_

Pagi ini di kota seoul sangat sibuk, ibukota Korea Selatan ini tak pernah tidur. Baiklah mari kita lihat kedalam rumah yang bisa dibilang "Wah" ini, terlihat seorang yeoja berambut _orange_ yang sangat cantik, tubuh proposal dan berwajah imut tengah bergelut dengan bahan-bahan masakan untuk sarapan dirinya dan sang kekasih. Aroma makanan tercium harum sekali hingga membuat sang kekasih bangun dari tidurnya.

"Umm… harum sekali." Ucap seorang namja dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Oh, oppa sudah bangun?" Pekik sang yeoja.

"Ya, aku terbangun karena bau harum masakanmu…" Katanya sambil memeluk sang yeoja—Taehyung— dari belakang.

"Umm.. ya, oppa segeralah mandi kau bau sekali." Canda Taehyung sambil menepuk pipi sang namja.

"Asal kau yang memandikanku." Goda Jin—Sang namja—

Pipi Taehyung menjadi merah, semerah tomat.

"Yak oppa! Jangan menggodaku…" Gerutu Taehyung

"Kkk~ arraseo Taehyungiee~"

Jin pun segera menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

_**She's my lady**_

_**I will completely fall into your dazzling lips**_

_**I'm running in to your heart**_

**Lotte World**

Mata Taehyung terlihat ceria, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Begitupun dengan Jin, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena melihat Taehyung sangat ceria.

Yeoja itu tengah memakai dress selutut dengan warna Baby blue yang sangat cocok ditubuhnya.

"Oppa, kajja kita mencoba seluruh wahana ini…"Antusias Taehyung.

"Arrayo, jja kita naik rollercoaster terlebih dahulu." Ucap Jin.

**= SKIP =**

"K-kalian jangan pernah naik wahana ini, I-ini sangat menakutkan… J-jangan pernah a-mphhh…" ucapan Taehyung terputus karena bekapan Jin.

"Jeosong-hamnida…" Jin menunduk sambil meminta maaf karena kelakuan Taehyung, Jin segera menyuret Taehyung keluar dari kerumunan orang.

"O-oppa aku kapok main rollercoaster perutku mual…" Adu Taehyung.

Jin hanya terkekeh. "Arra, jja kita ke café itu dulu…"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, ia memegangi kepalanya karena ia masih pusing.

**~~ Skul Luv Affair Café ~~**

"Annyeong, Eoseo-oseyo—Selamat datang—di Skul Luv Affair café." Sapa sang pelayan ramah.

"Nona dan tuan ingin memesan apa?" Tanya sang pelayan.

"Ingin memesan apa _TaeTae_?" Tanya Jin.

"_Latte_ dan _Cheese cake_ satu oppa." Kata Taehyung.

"_Cheese cake_ 2, _Latte_ 1 dan _Macchiato_ 1." Ujar Jin.

"Geurae." Pelayan membungkuk lalu pergi.

_**Show me a bit more of yourself (don't lie)**_

_**To be honest (it's gonna be easy)**_

_**This harmony that I haven't even felt once**_

Mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan di sungai Han, mereka duduk di bangku dekat sungai berada menikmati semilir angin dan panorama matahari tenggelam.

Kepala Taehyung bersandat pada bahu Jin, sedangkan sang namja-chingu tengah menatap sungai Han.

"Oppa.."

"Umm… wae taehyungie?"

"Mataharinya indah ya…" kagum Taehyung.

"Ne, indah… tapi lebih indah taehyung ini." Goda Jin.

Pipi Taehyung bersemu karena godaan dari jin.

Lama kelamaan langit berubah warna menjadi gelap. Tapi dua insan ini masih menikmati keindahan sungai Han.

"Jja _baby_ tae, kita pulang. Disini sangat dingin." Ujar jin.

Taehyung mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun memuutuskan untuk pulang.

_**I don't want to be friends I want to be the only one in your eyes**_

_**I don't want to be any other ordinary person**_

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga tempat tinggal Jin. Sedangkan Jin sedang berkutat di dapur, ya ia sedang memasak untuk sarapan. Dan dipastikan suara langkah kaki itu adalah milik Taehyungie-nya.

"Eung.. oppa, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu, tidurmu sangat pulas tae… aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu, karena kau kelelahan setelah jalan-jalan kemarin." Jelas Jin.

"Umm… arra." Ucap Taehyung sambil mngucek matanya.

"Kau tunggu saja di meja makan." Seru Jin.

Taehyung segera menuju meja makan sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya untuk menahan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Jin memasak dengan telaten, Jin-nya jadi semakin tampan bila sedang memasak. Tanpa ia menyadari jin melangkah menuju meja makan dengan membawa _Cheese Pancake_ ala Rusia itu.

"Hey, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Jin membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung.

"A-ah, a-aniya oppa…" Bantah Taehyung, pipinya tiba-tiba merona karena kepergok Jin (?)

"Kkk~" Jin terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung.

Pipi Taehyung bertambah merona. "Ya, oppa jangan berantakkan rambutku…"

"Jja makan sarapanmu _TaeTae_." Ujar Jin.

_**I want to be the only one with the right to protect you**_

_**I don't want to be friends After you walked into my line of sight**_

_**Just using words is not enough**_

_**Lady! I've fallen for you only**_

Taehyung sangat ketakutan karena ia dipojokkan oleh dua orang preman yang sempat ia temui di jalan tadi.

"Hey, manis jangan ketakutan. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu…" ucap salah satu Preman dengan tatapan mesumnya.

'J-jin o-oppa…' batin Taehyung.

"Sepertinya kau menarik juga…" Kata preman yang lainnya seraya memegang rambut _orange_ Taehyung.

'J-jin o-oppa Eodiseo—Dimana—t-tolong aku…' Jerit batin Taehyung.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

Sebelum preman itu menyentuhnya, suara yang sangat familiar menyapa telinganya. Ya pasti itu—

"Yak! Jangan ganggu yeoja itu!" Teriak seseorang

—Dia Jin-nya menelamatkan dirinya dari preman brengsek ini.

Taehyung memekik senang dalam hati.

"Ya, Kau! Bocah, jangan sok jadi pahlawan ya…" Marah Preman itu.

"Lepaskan dia!" Ujar jin.

"Cih, kalau berani kau maju menghadapi kami." Tantang preman lainnya.

"Siapa takut…"

Jin menghajar kedua preman itu, untung saja ia pandai _Taekwondo_ walaupun ia sempat terkena hajar satu preman itu.

**Bugh…**

**Duakk…**

Kedua preman itu lari pontang-panting karena kalah dari Jin. Dan Jin pun menghampiri Taehyung, lalu memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan _TaeTae_?" ujar Jin khawatir.

Taehyung menggeleng seraya terisak kecil dipelukan Jin.

"Ssst… sudahlah jangan menangis tae, aku ada disini. Kau aman sekarang." Kata Jin menenangkan Taehyung.

"Kajja, kita pulang…" Lanjutnya.

**= Jin's House =**

"O-oppa disini saja dulu, biar aku ambilkan obat merah.

Jin hanya mengangguk. Taehyung berlari mencari kotak obat di kamar, lalu ia kembali kebawah.

"Aigo, oppa kenapa bisa begini…" ucap Taehyung.

Ia mengompres air hangat dengan handuk kecil lalu membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Jin.

"Akh…"

"Tahan oppa…"

"Akh.. ssh.. i-iya…"

"Oppa harusnya lebih berhati-hati…"

"Arrayo _princess_…"

"Yak oppa…" Pipi Taehyun merona.

_**Those chaotic and overflowing thoughts**_

_**Falling to the floor in front of you**_

_**I give you a shoddy confession of love are you ready for love?**_

_**More beautiful than a diamond I want to steal your eyes away**_

_**I just want to stay in those eyes To dream of you**_

Ketika siang menjelang dua sejoli ini masih diselimuti aura _LovelyDovely_ yang sangat manis, seseorang mengagetkan mereka.

"Hey kalian, kalau ingin ber_lovelydovely_ jangan di kampus…" Canda seorang namja.

"Kau iri saja hoseok…" Gerutu Jin.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, jangan dimasukkan ke kepala." Kata Hoseok.

"Ada juga hati oppa bukan kepala." Malas Taehyung.

"kkk ya itulah…" kekeh Hoseok.

"Oh iya, Jungkook eodiya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Dia masih ada kelas, sebentar lagi juga selesai." Ujar Hoseok.

"Hoseok oppaa…" Panggil seseorang.

"Nah, lihatkan ia sudah selesai." Kata Hoseok.

Seorang yeoja berwajah imut dengan rambut merah kecoklatan menghampiri mereka.

"eotteohke kelasmu? Lancar?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Eoh, eonni… hehe lancar." Jawab Jungkook.

"Joseum kkk."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke _Seoul Land_?" Usul Jin.

"Jeongmal? Kajja oppa kita kesana…" Pekik Taehyung.

"Ide bagus." Kata Hoseok.

Akhirnya mereka berempat pergi menuju _Seoul Land_.

_**Don't pretend you don't understand Reflect me in your eyes**_

_**Don't run away from my gaze I will never give up on loving you**_

Sekarang Taehyung dan Jin sedang berada di ruang TV, terlihat Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya dipaha Jin, sedangkan sang namja-chingu membelai rambut Taehyung.

"_TaeTae…_" Panggil Jin.

"Hngg…" Gumam Taehyung.

"_Yeongweonhi__ Saranghae…_" Kata Jin.

"_Nan Alda_ oppa, _Nado_…" Taehyung tersenyum.

_**You come a little closer to me (don't stop)**_

_**If I can hold you tightly**_

_**everything's alright**_

_**The stunning melody that constantly tickles my ears**_

Malam ini hujan lebat menyelimuti Seoul, petir terdengar nyaring. Taehyung meringkuk ketakutan di balik selimutnya dan itu berhasil membangunkan Jin.

"Tae, waeyo? Gwechana?" Khawatir Jin, ia melihat Taehyung ketakutan segera memeluknya. Ia tahu kalau Taehyung takut dengan suara petir.

"Ssh… gwechana tae, ada aku disini jadi kau tidak perlu takut…" Ucapnya menenangkan.

"Hiks…" Taehyung sesegukan di dalam pelukan jin.

"Sudah, jja kita tidur lagi." Ajak Jin.

Mereka pun tidur berpelukan.

_**She's My Baby On those fingertips as white as pure snow**_

Taehyung tersenyum memandang Jin, begitu pula sebaliknya, suara sorak-sorai orang-orang membuat mereka tersenyum. Ya, mereka sudah resmi menikah dan menjadi 'Suami-Istri' mereka akan memulai hidup baru bersama keluarga kecil mereka sendiri nantinya. Para orangtua mereka sangat bahagia, lihatlah Nyonya Kim—Eomma Jin— yang tengah menangis di dekapan Tuan Kim, sedangkan keluarga Kim kedua tengah merasa terharu melihat anak mereka menikah. Kisah cinta yang sangat manis…

_**Stay by my side, I'll comfort you**_

_**Let's love as if the world stopped like this **__**–**__** jin**_

_**Lean on me, believe in my love**_

_**Let's be together for always, forever **__**–**__** Taehyung**_

_**A/N : Gomawo yang udah baca kkk~ mianhae kalau gaje dan jelek haha, silakan ripiu kkk~ Bye~~ wait my another story, okey? Paipai…**_

_**Batam, July 16, 2014**_

_**10:01PM**_

_**Panda Zi Tao.**_


End file.
